Digital micro-mirror devices (DMD) are capable of being used in optical communication and/or projection display systems. DMDs involve an array of micro-mirrors that selectively communicate at least a portion of an optical signal or light beam. DMDs selectively communicate an optical signal or light beam by pivoting between active “on” and “off” states. To permit the micro-mirrors to pivot, each micro-mirror is attached to a hinge that is mounted on one or more support posts.
Conventional DMDs typically formed a sloped and/or sagged hinge profile in an attempt to minimize the effect of “popped” hinges that formed after final annealing of the DMD. Although the sloped and/or sagged profile attempted to minimize the effect of “popped” hinges, in some cases, the sloped and/or sagged profile is still susceptible to developing the “popped” hinges. In addition, the conventional hinges having the sloped and/or sagged profile typically exhibit poor dim line artifact.